


our book is written by our company of friends

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (here), And deserves the world, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, ts is a very good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: The Toy Soldier decides to make its friends a nice, suprise breakfast.
Relationships: The Toy Soldier & The Mechanisms
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Toy Soldier Has Rights, Writer's Month 2020





	our book is written by our company of friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for writer's month, prompt being cooking
> 
> Also, title from Company of Friends, by Danny Schmidt

The Toy Soldier did not pretend to sleep that night, so it could be sure to have enough time for what it wanted to do. It put on an apron and entered Aurora’s kitchen, clapping its hands as it decided to get started.

First it got some oranges from the back of the fridge. They were technically Marius’, who would separate some of the crates they got when restocking food on a planet and hide them from Tim so they would last more than a couple of weeks. TS didn’t feel bad about using them, however, as they were only days away from landing on their next destination, and it was sure he would enjoy the surprise.

It squeezed them until it filled a small jar, and then proceeded to add some sugar, because orange juice was always better with sugar. With a mop it cleaned the counter, and let the jar on the fridge so it would be nicely cold for when it served it. It also made sure to fill another one with water, just in case. And it was nice to have options.

Secondly came the food per se. The Toy Soldier looked for a clean pan, and proceeded to wash one upon realizing its inexistence (Marius had been cooking last, so it didn’t know why it had even expected to find any). It turned on the fire (Ashes-proofed since The Great Fire Incident), and got some oil on a medium flame. While it warmed, TS went to the fridge to get out everything it needed.

Once everything was nice and ready, it put the sausages upon the pan. It knew that Brian and Tim preferred them to be somewhat crispy, but it had no idea upon the others preferences, so it decided to do half and half, separating them on two plates to indicate the different styles.

As they cooked, he chopped the tomatoes into slices of exactly two centimeters. That’s how Marius always made them, and it wanted them to be up to his taste.

When the both series of sausages were ready, it replaced them with bacon on the pan. They needed much less time than the meat to get ready, two or three minutes by its memory, so it stayed there, paying careful attention so they wouldn’t get burnt. It got them in a different plate with napkins to control the oil.

The tomatoes were the only thing it had never done before, so it had been careful to read the receipt plenty of times to make sure no mistakes would be done. The tomatoes were Marius’ favorite part. It wouldn’t be the same if it got them wrong.

It got salt all over them, and fried on both sides until they got caramelized, something of six minutes, some of the most stressful ones of its alleged existence.

To end the breakfast came its favorite part, which were the eggs. It personally preferred them scrambled, but the taste on the ship varies, so it made some of everything.

The Toy Soldier had already set the table before starting, making sure to use the nice cutlery (which is to say the one that was not broken and/or had almost never been used as a weapon) and its favorite tablecloth. It had set a place for everyone, tough it doubted Jonny, Ashes or Raph would show up.

Humming along to Rose Red, it started placing the food and beverages. A quick glance to the cloak assured it that it wouldn’t be long until its friends showed up. It sat patiently on a chair, waiting.

Very predictably, the first to come was Brian, who had been in charge of making breakfast that day, without knowing TS had already taken charge of that. He just stared at the perfect set up table, the food still smoky and smelling delicious, and finally at the Toy Soldier, who was looking at him with an anxious expression.

“Did you cook all of this?” Brian asked it, approaching the table.

TS stood up. “Oh, yes I did, Ol’ chap! I know you all stayed up late last night to chase Jonny to give him self-care, so I thought it would be a nice thing to do!” it started playing with its hands, a tad more nervous. “Do you like it?”

He was a bit taken back by this. A nice thing to do fell short when referring to the full banquet it had prepared for the crew. “I… Yes, I do, TS, thank you” he said, while going to it to give it a hug. “I’m sure Marius and the rest will love it as well.”

The Toy Soldier was radiant with happiness, its grin suddenly appearing much wider. “Do you really think so?”

“I don’t think so, I’m sure of it. Shall we sit?” Brian said, and in a quick movement got behind its chair to pull it out for it to sit. It clapped in delight, and he sat next to it with a smile, his hand already going for a small piece of bacon and ready to compliment it on the taste.

Brian had been, of course, right. The next to appear was Marius, who always made sure to get up early and so get a piece of food that had not been burned out. He, as the drumbot, had been surprised at the setting, but didn’t consider for a second that it had been work from any other than TS. It had been sat when he approached it, engrossed in a culinary discussion with Brian, but glowed when he gave it a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

The rest appeared almost simultaneously, and they all complimented and thanked it in some way, were it a hug, a kiss or a pat on the head (in Nastya’s case). Even Jonny appeared, summoned by some boding that said it was the right place to be.

That morning, the crew of the Aurora had the best breakfast of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry my cute, considerated TS from my cold dead hands.
> 
> Also, i got what it cook by basically googling "english breakfast large". If it turns out not to be accurate, i will be Mad and Dissapointed.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you feel like leaving one, kudos and comments feel like when you have that friend or family that you absolutely love but dont see that often, and one day you get to hang out with them and they do/give you this thing because they remember you saying them you liked it like, a thousands years ago. Like that.


End file.
